User talk:Kanas the Otter Warrior
Hi Kanas the Otter Warrior, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:09, January 15, 2010 --- Hey matey welcome to the wiki. Hope ya have fun here. Check out a few fanfics well you're at it. My favorite is http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brockfang/On_the_Knife%27s_Edge but there's a lot to look at.Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Any chance you can help me with a sig? -Kanas the Otter Warrior Well I know how to do it...... what do you need help with? Hiya Kanas! I saw what you said about your sig! Click here for help!! '-----> Signature Time!! <-----' Have fun! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 22:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Nice to meet you! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 23:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: sig pictures Ok, well when you go onto "preferences" and to "Signature" you will have the two sections that are linked to your userpage and your talkpage. Type this inbetween those two ( 60px| ). Hope that helps! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 00:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and when you type in your picture name, make sure it is followed by ( |60px|]] ) otherwise it will be a huge image. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 00:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. Yes, actually I'm a wiki artist, as well as Sambrook the otter, Skywindredkyte, Merlock, and Long Patrol Girl, and lots more actually. People usually say if they are an artist on their userpage. So, yeah, just send a character request to whatever artist you prefer. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 00:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki. I am Bluestripe the Wild and I want to make you feel at home here. If you want to be my friend, put your signature under the 'Friends' category on my user page. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope we become good friends. I hope you enjoy your time here at the Redwall Wiki as well. Bye. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) So are you in 7th or 8th grade? CAuse you're 13. Don't think I'm one of those creepy guys on the Internet. If you want to learn more about me, read my user page. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Of course we're friends!! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 19:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! Hello, Kanas, and welcome! hope you have fun here on redwall wiki, and I hope we could be friends? And once again welcome!! :D Sister Armel 23:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Sure, I'll draw your character for you. Nice to meet you.--Skywindredkite 00:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Are you asking if I'm in 8th? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall WIki! i be's an otter warrior as well. to be specific an otter archer. i 'ope ye 'ave a great time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 06:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) your welcome! :D hey do you think you could sign my friends list? Oh that's cool!!! which one's have you read? nice chattin with ye! Sister Armel 17:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) yes we're very welcoming here. Sure i'd be honored if you added me-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe... ;) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, All but 'Firewing' have you read any of his other books: 'Airborn' 'Skybreaker' or 'Starclimber'? They are REALLY good, Sister Armel Hello there Kansas! It is great to have you here. Imay I ask what you would like the otter to be doing? any markings? what is the fur color? what about the eyes? any unique things about him like scars or mutations? also is there a background that you want? Thank you! Sambrook the otter 04:32, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Books Ok, it's a trilogy (forgot to mention that) anyway, the first book 'Airborn' is about this young boy Matt, on an airship,(he's the cabin boy) he loves them and wants to become the captain of one someday. while they are taking in passengers, he meet's a rich girl, Kate, and her chaperon, Miss Simpkins. Matt and Kate soon become great friends, though Mrs. Simpkins doesn't approve of Kate being friends with a cabin boy. later on in the book, the airship is damaged in a storm, if I remember right, and they come upon an island, the crew of the airship, land on it and make camp. Matt and Kate explore the island, and they find...I'm sorry I don't want to ruin it, if you want me to tell you more then okeydoke I'll tell you, but a lot of people don't like it if you tell too much about the story so just tell me if you want to hear more! :) Sister Armel 20:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I put them all on the delete template though, they all came up while I was on. O.o --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Here is your request. Let me know what you think!--Skywindredkite 02:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks, glad you like it!--Skywindredkite 21:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC)